camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayleigh Buller
Kayleigh Buller is a 17-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Most of her friends call her KayKay or Kay. Section heading Kayleigh Addison Buller was born on January 13, 1996 to Anderson Buller, a famous photographer and a beautiful young woman named Madison Buller. Madison needed to leave Anderson and Kayleigh but left a note saying "My dearest Andy and KayKay. I love you both dearly and hate to leave but alas it is my brother's wish. KayKay I hope to watch you grow up and become a beautiful, colorful, loving young woman. As to Anderson, take good care of yourself and Kayleigh. I love you two. -Madison." Kayleigh was sad that her mother had to leave but soon got over it because she had her precious father. Soon, however Anderson got caught up with work and had to hire a nanny named Miss Fiona. Miss Fiona was like an aunt to Kayleigh. Kayleigh loved Miss Fiona but wanted more attention from her father so she dyed her hair pastel colors when she was 9. One day when Kayleigh woke up her hair had turned a completely different color on the top but stayed blue on the bottom. A note from her mother rested on her bedside table along with a box of Kayleigh's favorite cupcakes. The note said "Daughter of mine, aren't you fine? Look how you're growing, isn't it divine? Miss Fiona will take you to camp, you will leave your stamp on Olympus. - Mom." Kayleigh thought the note was quite strange until her father's mansion got attacked by a Gorgon when she was 12. Miss Fiona turned out to be the tree nymph Lilly Bushes and took Kayleigh to Camp Half-Blood. Early Life Since Anderson was always away from Kayleigh she was always vying for her father's attention, causing her to do things to get her father's attention. When Kayleigh was 7 she started to sing in the choir. Kayleigh was easily the best in the choir but her father couldn't come to her conch because he had a Bussiness trip. When Kayleigh was 8 she became a more rebellious and troublemaker kind of girl. Finally when Kayleigh was 9 she took her biggest step. She dyed her hair ombré pink and blue. One day three months after she had dyed her hair a note from her mom appeared on the bedside table along with a box of her favorite chocolates and the top half of her hair had changed from pink to green. Now every three months her mother comes to her in the night and gives her a note, chocolates, and changes the bittom hAlf of her hair to pink or green. Kayleigh was always an outcast after she dyed her hair and only had one friend, her nanny Miss Fiona. When her father's mansion was attacked by a Gorgon and Miss Fiona turned out to be a tree nymph and took Kayleigh to camp. Appearence Kayleigh has bright blue eyes and long wavy hair that is always blue on the top and alternates colors every three months. She is very tall and strong being 5'10. Kayleigh is always seen chewing gum since she is obsessed with it. Kayleigh was born with a tattoo saying "Love" from her mom. Alliances *Ryan Slate *Ryan Bell *Lilly Bushes (Best-Friend) *Emma Lore Enemies *Ava Duvail *Catherine Elizabeth Adams *Ivy Pines *Claire Blackwell Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Kayleigh is very pretty *Kayleigh can make people fall in love *Kayleigh has magical bow and arrows that when she shoots someone they instantly fall in love with the person they see first *Kayleigh can ruin relationships *Kayleigh has a variety of love potions *Kayleigh is a skilled pegasus rider Gallery Kayleigh8.jpg|Kayleigh's Tattoo From Her Mom She Was Born With Kayleigh7.jpg|Kayleigh's Magical Bow and Arrows Kayleigh6.jpg|Kayleigh's Gum She Is Always Chewing Kayleigh5.jpg Kayleigh3.jpg Kayleigh2.jpg Kayleigh1.jpg KayleighNormal.jpg im.jpg Kayleigh9.jpg Kay10.jpg K11.jpg K12.jpg K13.jpg K14.jpg K15.jpg K16.jpg K17.jpg K18.jpg K19.jpg K20.jpg K21.jpg K22.jpg K24.jpg K25.jpg K26.jpg K27.jpg K28.jpg Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:American Category:Female Category:Independence Fatal Flaw Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Camper